Some types of printing devices (e.g., liquid electro photographic printers) include one or more binary ink developers. Printing devices that use binary ink developers are structurally complicated machines and the binary ink developer itself is a complicated and expensive device. A binary ink developer roller eventually may be replaced, and replacement of such a roller may not be easy, particularly in the face of tight tolerance requirements between the roller and other components in the printing device.